Wet Nightmare
by mischief maker 2.0
Summary: Stages Of Love challenges again, this time exploring 5 sexual kinks: voyeurism, exhibitionism, bondage, food sex, and crossdressing. :3 [NaruIno] While nongraphic, these still fall very much under the MATURE category. Heed the warnings.
1. A Striptease Torture

**Title**: A Striptease Torture  
**Author**: mischief maker  
**Theme**: Sexual Kinks: Voyeurism  
**Rating**: R  
**Author's Notes**: This is a prequel of sorts to some other smuttiness I've written for these two. I don't know if I'll ever get tired of writing them. :3 These are for the stages of love community on livejournal, and before I started writing, I thought they'd be too graphic to post here. Guess I really have turned into an R-rated writer. :O They're mid twenties here.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or the song Wet Nightmare by The Cramps, but I do own the cd!

--

Ino groaned as their target came into focus. On paper, this assignment was just a standard observation mission, but in reality, it was anything but typical. Spying on a stranger's sad attempts at seduction wasn't how she would've preferred to spend her evening that was for sure.

She turned toward her partner, tossing him the binoculars as she slid down to the floor under the window she'd just been looking through. "Loverboy's still at it," she complained.

Naruto caught them with a grin and took a look for himself. "Damn, he's doing it all wrong. $5 says he resorts to begging."

"Pfft. Do I look like Forehead-Girl? Of course he's going to beg. He'll be lucky to get any even then!"

Naruto snorted in what Ino interpreted as agreement as he continued to watch them. "Oh, wait. Kimono's open, and she's not pushing him away. Prolly took pity on the bastard," he laughed.

Ino shook her head and started leafing through the magazine she'd brought with her. Naruto could keep watch for a while. Amusing as it may be, she had no interest in watching that man fumble his way through sex. It'd probably be over in a few minutes anyway.

Naruto snickered a few times before complaining rather irritably, "Aw, what the hell is _that_? Weak, man. Totally weak."

Ino glanced at her partner, eyebrow raised and surprised at the annoyance in his voice. She'd heard the rumors about him, how the village troublemaker might as well have a revolving door on his apartment whispered in hushed tones by put-off old women and mocked by disbelieving men. Of course, she'd also heard Sasuke took out the entire Sound village in a blaze of mental illness and had become a drag performer in a seedy, little joint just past the Fire Country border.

Just because people say things doesn't necessarily mean they're true.

The binoculars were suddenly shoved in her face as Naruto sighed in exasperation. "You gotta see this." With a huff, she took them from him, turned around, and found the target thrusting madly into a very bored looking woman. Ino wasn't surprised in the least.

"No foreplay, no dirty talk, nothing but a few gropes," Naruto scoffed. "Pitiful."

Naturally, Ino had never given a second thought to the rumors she'd heard about noisy, obnoxiously overconfident, usually clueless, dead-last Naruto. And now was no different really. Lots of guys talked like they were gods in the sack, but in her experience, few could back it up.

"So what would you have done?" she challenged, glancing at him briefly before going back to watching the sad show in front of them.

"Well, I don't beg for one thing." She could hear the smugness in his voice and couldn't help but snort dismissively, but it didn't deter him in the least. "I start with a look."

Ino glanced over at him, unsurprised at seeing the same grin/leer combo she's seen on dozens of other faces. "And?" she asked, tone bored and eyes back on the target.

"Next, I compliment. Nice smell, legs, …hair." He gave her a pointed look at that last one. "Whatever." Then he was suddenly behind her; she could feel his body heat on her back and his breath on her neck as he continued in a tone she'd never known him capable of. "Then I like to tell them in detail all the dirty things I plan to do to them."

Ino was very, very aware of their close proximity then. "Such as…" she ventured.

Naruto chuckled as his hands landed on the window sill in front of her, trapping her there. His body – solid and radiating power; shinobi, she reminded herself – pressed fully against her back, his mouth a hair's width from her ear as he repeated, "Such as… I'm gonna pin you against this wall right now, tease you 'til you're so wet I can feel it through my pants." His knee slid between her legs then, and she could feel the anticipation heavy in her gut. But he didn't press it high enough to intrude. It was simply there, a promise of what could be. "Then when you can't take it anymore, I'll rip your panties off and _fuck_ you 'til you scream," he rasped, emphasizing the statement with a quick snap of his hips.

At that moment, she had absolutely no doubt he would. The whole world had just been reduced to the two of them right then – mission long forgotten – and the predatory air between them. Ino fought to keep her breathing under control but wondered if it really mattered when her heart was no doubt pounding loud enough for him to hear.

Then just as suddenly, he was gone, slouching against the wall once again with a wide, satisfied grin on his face. "That's what _I_ would've done."

And that was how it all started.


	2. A Pinup Girl Painted On The Wall Of A

**Title**: A Pinup Girl Painted On The Wall Of A Cave  
**Author**: mischief maker  
**Theme**: Sexual Kinks: Exhibitionism  
**Rating**: Hard R  
**Author's Notes**: non-graphic sex

--

"Do you have plans for later?"

They'd barely made it out of the Hokage's office when the words spilled from her lips. Ino mentally kicked herself. It wasn't as if she hadn't planned on asking anyway, but she could've at least waited until they were on the street or something, not proposition him as soon as they'd turned in their mission reports (even if it was the logical next step after spending the last half of their mission volleying indiscreet looks and innuendo-laden comments.) Normally, Ino prided herself on her directness, but there was also something to be said for not appearing too eager. This was _Naruto_ after all.

Fore-head Girl'd never let her live this down, she thought as Naruto only grinned and said he was working on something as he held open the door to the stairwell for her.

They started down the first flight in silence as Ino considered whether she should bring him back to her place or invite herself over to his. She was leaning toward her place – she wouldn't have to bother with going home afterward that way – when she suddenly found herself shoved up against the wall of the landing between the third and fourth floors and nose-to-nose with Naruto, his body pressed boldly against hers.

"Whaddaya say? Up for something different?" His hand found its way to her bare side, and his thumb brushed back and forth over the ticklish skin there.

Ino faltered a moment and stared at him in disbelief. What the hell was he thinking? In the stairwell of the administration building? That wasn't different; it was insane! She was about to open her mouth and tell him as much, but the expression on his face stopped her indignant scream of "_No!"_ in its tracks. It was the same expression she'd directed toward him earlier when she'd openly doubted his bedroom prowess.

It was a challenge.

Ino's eyes narrowed, and against her better judgment, she snaked an arm around his waist and ground out, "Do your worst."

Naruto chuckled and leaned down to taste her neck. "We don't have enough time for that right now. Raincheck?"

Ino didn't respond. Part of her was busy listening for other people in the stairwell – they were bound to come; this was a busy building, but so far they were in the clear – while the rest of her was concentrating on the sensation of his lips traveling over her heated skin.

Naruto reached down, gripped the back of her knee, and pulled it high around his waist as he shoved a leg between hers. This time, though, it wasn't just for emphasis. He dug the rock-hard muscle of his thigh into her most sensitive place and dragged it against her, and Ino's breath caught as her head tipped back against the wall. He repeated the action as his mouth found her ear.

His breath was hot and moist against her skin as Naruto whispered, "I'm gonna fuck you against this wall now, and uh, you probably shouldn't scream."

She could hear the amusement in his voice and started to object, but her 'Hey!' turned into a gasp as his fingers slid their way inside her panties.

"Someone's ready to go," he groaned against her ear, and Ino pinched his butt _hard_ in retaliation, causing Naruto to jerk forward slightly.

"And that's not a kunai in your pants, so shut up and do it already." With each passing minute, their chances of being caught increased. The idea made her stomach quiver and not entirely due to nerves.

Much to her dismay, he did in fact _rip_ her panties off of her then. The shredded pieces fell forgotten to the tiled floor beneath their feet as he made quick work of his fly. He grabbed her by the ass, lifting her so she could wrap both legs around him, and true to his word, fucked her right there against the wall of the administration building back stairwell.

It was a few short moments later when the sound of a door opening and closing below them caught their attention. She could hear footsteps… barely, but that was no surprise. Most ninja were in the habit of treading lightly. She couldn't tell if they were coming toward them or not. Adrenaline flooded her system instantly.

What would happen if they were caught? Would they be fined? Suspended from duty? Would they get lectured on professionalism by Tsunade-sama? The thought would've made her laugh had she not been riding a quickly growing wave of pleasure right then.

But she wasn't the only one spurned on by the threat of being discovered, Ino realized. Naruto's thrusts came harder and faster, and his grip on her tightened.

"I'm.. _fuck!_ You better come for me," he panted in her ear, and the energy began to pulse deep inside her belly. It was the discovery that the footsteps were definitely getter closer, though, that finally sent Ino tumbling over the edge a second later. She buried her face in his neck to muffle any sounds she made.

"Company," Naruto grinned as he set her back down on her feet and quickly pulled his pants back up. He grabbed the scraps of her panties off the floor before tugging her down the next flight of steps.

As they passed two members of ANBU as casually as possible, Ino found herself mirroring Naruto's wide grin.

That was when she mentally made plans to see him again.


	3. A Leather Girl And A Slave

**Title**: A Leather Girl And A Slave  
**Author**: mischief maker  
**Theme**: Sexual Kinks: Bondage  
**Rating**: R  
**Author's Notes**: This one is more of an acquired taste. :3

--

Ino stepped back to admire her handiwork. A completely nude and half-aroused Naruto stood in the middle of her bedroom, his wrists bound with wire roughly secured to a support beam in her ceiling with the help of a kunai.

Okay, so it wasn't the most effective method of restraint, but Ino doubted she had anything in the apartment that could hold a jounin-level ninja who really wanted to escape let alone one with a centuries old demon sealed inside him. It was all part of the game anyway.

Naruto gave the wire a light tug before glancing over his shoulder at her in amusement. "So what're you gonna do with me now?" he asked.

Ignoring his question, Ino bit his ear and with a hand on each side of his head, forcibly turned his gaze back toward the wall in front of him. "No peeking," she ordered as she stepped back and began rummaging through her box of goodies on the other side of the bed.

"You're not planning on tickling me I hope, 'cause I can't be held responsible for what happens if ya do."

It could've been her imagination, but Ino thought she heard an edge of actual warning to his voice as, she assumed, he imagined her unleashing tickle torture on him. She smirked at the nice view of firm buttocks and broad back muscles flexed from his arms being pulled overhead. For half a second, she considered it since the idea was now planted in her head, and she just so happened to have a nice, soft feather…

Instead, she picked up the riding crop and tapped it on the palm of her hand thoughtfully. Naruto seemed like a self-assured guy. How far would he let her take this, she wondered. Glancing once again at unclothed ass, Ino really wanted to find out.

She crept up behind him and lightly grazed her fingers up his spine before bringing the crop down on him hard.

_Crack!_ That was for getting her all hot and bothered while they were on a mission.

He twitched but didn't make a sound.

_Slap!_ That one was for daring her to have sex with him in the back stairwell of the administration building.

He exhaled loudly through his nose.

_Smack!_ And that one was for him not coming to see her between then and now.

A faint groan escaped through clenched teeth.

Stopping for a moment to caress his reddened cheek, Ino was fairly certain this wasn't what Naruto had expected when she invited him over earlier. Well, she didn't think so at least. She leaned down to run her tongue over the angry-looking welt on the back of his thigh and smiled at his quick intake of breath.

If he wasn't into this sort of thing, Naruto was certainly being a good sport about it, she noted as he only shuddered slightly when she ran the end of her crop up the crack of his ass.

"I don't usually let anyone near my ass 'til at least the fourth or fifth date, just so ya know."

Ino had no idea if he was messing with her or not. Before, she would've automatically assumed he was joking, but seeing him in a new light after last time, she decided that anything was possible when it came to him. Deciding to just go with it, she cheerfully replied, "That so?"

"Well, I'm a little shy," he confessed with a serious expression that didn't quite make it to his eyes.

He was definitely playing with her then, she realized as she fought not to snort at the ridiculous comment. "If you're shy, then I suppose you'd blush prettily and ask me to stop if I did this then." She trailed a saliva-covered finger down between the cheeks of his ass as she carefully gauged his face for a reaction. This was dangerous territory after all, considering she didn't know him well enough to make any assumptions about this sort of thing.

Naruto didn't respond, but his cock was suddenly at full mast.

"I think you like that," she teased as her finger pressed against him without pushing in.

His eyes shut, and his breath quickened slightly.

"I've got just the thing for this," she whispered against his ear, giving it a nip before sauntering back toward her box of toys.

A second later, she found herself back to the bed beneath a no longer bound Naruto. Although she stuck her bottom lip out in a theatrical pout, Ino really wasn't surprised. He'd let her go further than she'd expected.

Naruto wasted no time getting rid of her clothes, and what he was too impatient to remove was simply slid out of his way. His mouth then made a tantalizingly slow trek over her chest and down her toned stomach, eventually stopping mere inches above his final destination.

"Can't let you have _all_ the fun," he murmured against the inside of one of her thighs. He glanced up at her then, eyes alight with mischief and lips twisted in a smirk.

Naruto looked utterly ridiculous, she decided, with his chin in her pubic hair, cheek leaning against one of her bent legs. The thought had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that he was being a sadistic tease, of course.

She yelped rather indignantly when he blew lightly on her crotch, though, but she decided to forgive him when his mouth _finally_ descended upon her with the same enthusiasm and drive to succeed he seemed to hold for most everything else in life.

That was when Uzumaki Naruto officially made the top of her favorites list.


	4. A Bed Full O' Crackers

**Title**: A Bed Full O' Crackers  
**Author**: mischief maker  
**Theme**: Sexual Kinks: Food Sex  
**Rating**: R  
**Author's Notes**: Beware the vague mention of bukkake. I can't write about kinks without having it in at least one of 'em, can I? XD I have one more to finish after this one.

--

It was late when she dropped by his place, so Ino was surprised when, instead of pinning her against the nearest flat surface as soon as his door was closed, Naruto simply nodded a greeting and skipped off to the kitchen. Immediately, her eyebrow crept upward as she followed him, because that just wasn't normal.

Taking a seat on the edge of the table, Ino looked on in mild interest as he stirred the large skillet on the stove, and wow, was that _vegetables_ in there?! It was strange; ramen and wildlife roasted via campfire (something all shinobi were taught in survival class) were the only things she'd known him to be able to fix.

Smiling, Ino wondered just how many more surprises he had up his sleeve.

"Did I come at a bad time?"

"Nah, just hungry. Gimme a minute," he answered offhandedly over his shoulder.

Ino crossed her legs and frowned. Not that she begrudged him his food, but hello, ready and willing over here!

Before she even had time to pout, though, he suddenly turned toward her, the grin on his face downright mad as if he'd just gotten the best idea ever. Ino only had a moment to wonder what was going through his head before Naruto's hands landed on the table on either side of her hips, trapping her there, his nose brushing against hers.

"I could have a quick snack while I wait, though."

"I don't know," she only half-teased. "Wouldn't want to spoil your dinner."

With a snort, he quickly pushed himself away from the table and picked up a bottle of something next to the stove. "Nah, that won't work," he mumbled as he tossed it aside. Naruto then opened the fridge and began digging through its contents while Ino could only watch incredulously. "Ah ha!"

Ino then found herself flat on her back, staring up at his kitchen ceiling. The wooden tabletop was cool against her skin, but it was nothing compared to the shock of cold as Naruto squirted… something – was that _chocolate syrup_?! – on her stomach.

She flinched and fought not to shiver. "What are you doing?"

"Makin' an Ino-sundae," he replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

She stared in disbelief as his tongue began to trace the trail of chocolate on her skin. It was sticky and kind of tickled, but his mouth was hot against her skin, a not unpleasant contrast to the cold.

Ino had never really understood the appeal of food sex. It was a messy waste of perfectly good toppings, not to mention a gluttonous consumption of calories. Okay, so maybe that last one was the real reason she'd never had the urge to lick something off someone, but as she watched Naruto's eyes close and felt his approval hummed into her navel, even she couldn't deny that maybe it had its moments.

When he was done with her belly, he quickly pulled her upright and slipped her top off. It didn't even have time to hit the floor before she was once again on her back, this time with syrup smeared across her breasts. She did shiver then as her flesh constricted into a veritable landscape of goosebumps. The chill prickled at her skin, and Ino's hands clenched in his hair as she pulled him closer, silently urging him to work faster.

Naruto apparently had other plans, though. His tongue moved ridiculously slowly, starting with the underside of one breast, licking it as clean as possible before switching to the other. By the time he began traveling up the valley between them, she was getting impatient, the anticipation getting to her. She tingled from the cold and a familiar need was beginning to ache between her legs. Ino sighed and squirmed, but he easily avoided her nipples every time she shifted.

"Tease," she muttered under her breath.

He only smiled against her chest and continued his torture.

Well, two could play that game, she decided. Ino grabbed his chocolate-covered hand by the wrist and ran her tongue slowly up the underside of his index finger from joint to tip. She definitely had his attention then, she realized, his eyes fixed intently on her as she repeated the action on the next finger. This time, though, she took the entire digit into her mouth and sucked it clean.

Ino smirked in triumph as he inhaled a quick, shaky breath.

"_Fuck_, next sundae's yours," he groaned, finally taking a hardened nipple into his mouth.

Ino didn't protest even after Naruto later added something warm and sticky to her already messy chest. That was easily taken care of in the shower, of course, but not until after they managed to get even dirtier first. And she didn't really feel guilty when his dinner ended up burnt beyond recognition even though she was nice enough to make sandwiches while he aired out the apartment. It was his own fault; he should've turned off the stove before they got too carried away.

Ino did, however, realize just how much Naruto was rubbing off on her when at the grocery store a few days later she decided to buy a bottle of chocolate syrup to keep at her place – the sugar-free kind, of course.


	5. A Load O' Girl In My Arms

**Title**: A Load O' Girl In My Arms And A Bit In My Teeth  
**Author**: mischief maker  
**Theme**: Sexual Kinks: Cross-dressing  
**Rating**: R  
**Author's Notes**: This ficlet features Naruko AKA Naruto as a chick. Yes, I went there. :P Also, Bonus ficcy at the bottom of the page.

--

Ino slammed the door to her apartment shut behind her with her foot. The day had been long and annoying, and she was happy to be home where a nice long bath and a soft bed awaited her.

All thoughts of relaxation disappeared, however, when she heard one of the floorboards in her bedroom creak.

Immediately, she was upon the intruder, kunai drawn and ready to do some damage, but before her fingers could release the weapons, she froze.

"Welcome home, Ino-chan!"

No matter how many times she'd decided there was no possible way he could surprise her again, he always managed to prove her wrong. In all fairness, though, anyone would've been surprised to come home and find a sheepish and very _female_ Naruto in her bedroom wearing her lingerie!

Ino blinked slowly. _Why_ was he wearing her lingerie? Had he been picturing her when he put it on? she wondered.

And he wasn't wearing just _any_ lingerie; he was wearing the sexy little babydoll nightie she'd bought from one of those big-city specialty boutiques while on a mission – that stuff wasn't available in Konoha. She hadn't had a chance to wear it yet; it was still in the box in the bottom of her closet which meant he had to have gone through her things to find it.

"What the _hell_, Naruto?!"

"What? I was bored and decided to look sexy for you," he offered in a simpering tone, his forced grin completely unconvincing. Until, of course, he turned his attention to the article of clothing in question. "And this is _hot_!" he added, giving himself a once-over in the full-length mirror. Meeting her gaze in the reflection, he waggled his eyebrows and pursed his lips a bit.

Ino stared back blankly and asked, "What are you doing here, why are you going through my things, and _most_ importantly, why are you wearing my stuff?"

He turned toward her then, his long pigtails twirling outward in the process. "I'm _here_ because I wanted to see you and decided to wait since you weren't home," Naruto began as he took a step toward her. The action caused the material to shift, and Ino noticed for the first time that the material was somewhat see-through.

He then glanced down at himself and tugged at one of the straps as he continued. "…And then I got bored, and if that's the problem, we can go back to my place later and you can dig through all my junk if ya want. I have to warn you, though. Don't look in the bottom drawer of my nightstand if you have a problem with porn," he chuckled.

She must've not looked convinced, because a moment later, his hopeful expression fell. "_But_ you're obviously jealous that I look so good in this, so I'm just gonna take it off now."

Being female didn't hurt his reflexes any, Ino realized as Naruto easily dodged the kunai she hurled at him. It stuck in her closet door with a thump.

"Ass," she grumbled in disbelief. Ignoring the conflicting urges to laugh at the absurdity of his statement and smack him upside the head, she sighed, "But you're right about one thing."

He suddenly paused, expression thoughtful as his hands grasped the hem of the slip, ready to pull it overhead. "What's that?"

"You _are_ pretty damn hot in that," she grinned, running a finger over the sheer material.

Naruto smiled deviously then as he slipped his arms around her waist and sing-songed into her ear, "Admit it. You want me."

Ino rolled her eyes but still grabbed a fistful of pigtail and pulled his mouth to hers. He still kissed the same, still smelled like Naruto, still tasted like Naruto, but it was different. There was no stubble to rub her lips raw. The body was _completely_ different; his height being probably the only thing unchanged. He no longer had the bulk to throw around, and Ino took complete advantage of that by shoving him back onto the bed.

Crawling over him, Ino planted a knee between his thighs and watched his face with interest as his eyes fluttered shut and lips slightly parted when she dug her thigh into his groin.

He wasn't wearing any panties, and for some reason, it seemed very fitting in a Naruto sort of way. She might have even laughed had he not chosen that moment to gasp and grind back against her. Instead, Ino leaned down and took a nipple into her mouth, grazing it lightly with her teeth through the fabric of the night-dress.

"_Fuck!_ Do that again," he groaned in a husky, feminine voice. His hands were all over her, as if he couldn't decide between groping her or simply holding on for dear life.

"Oh, I can do better than that." Ino grinned and mentioned, "If you spent the afternoon snooping through my apartment, you probably know I have a strap-on."

Naruto pretended to be surprised, but his smile was a bit too knowing to be authentic. "That so?"

"Mmm-hmm," she purred into his cleavage and threw his challenge from a few weeks ago back at him. "What do you say? Up for something different?"

He simply replied, "Do your worst."

It was when he proved to be even more insatiable as a female – and that was saying something – that Ino decided Naruto was a wet nightmare, one that oddly enough she found she didn't want to wake from.

--

**Bonus **

--

It was a costume party, and almost everyone was dressed up, though some more than others, Naruto noted, glancing at Kakashi who'd simply traded his hitai-ite for an eye patch. Most of the girls were dressed up as… well, girly stuff: princesses, cats, there was this one naughty schoolgirl that had caught his attention. Some of them were decent, some weren't.

Naruto'd about decided the party lame as he sat at the bar with Konohamaru. He liked the kid, but there were far more interesting things to be done than watch his recently-of-legal-drinking-age friend try to make up for all the years he couldn't buy his own drinks.

At least Konohamaru was no longer bugging _him_ to buy liquor every weekend. The thought put a smile on his face as he took a sip of his own drink.

"_Damn!_" his friend groaned beside him. "I just found who I'm taking home tonight!"

With mild interest, Naruto turned in time to see Ino making her way to the bar wearing what looked like an expensive pin-striped suit with no dress shirt underneath and a tie dangling loosely between her breasts that were covered _just enough_ to be considered clothed. Her hair was carefully tucked under a matching hat, and she even had a cigar perched between lips the same shade of red as her tie.

Naruto leaned back against the bar and watched in open appreciation. All she needed was a tommy-gun, and she'd look straight out of a 1920's gangster flick, though admittedly sexier.

Apparently, Konohamaru wasn't blind to what was going through his mind right then, because he suddenly straightened in his seat and stubbornly protested, "No way, man. I called it!"

"That," he stated, pointing with the hand holding his glass as he tried not to laugh, "is _way_ too much woman for you, my friend." He turned toward him, then, and gave him a knowing smile. "Trust me."

Konohamaru groaned, head in his hands. "Her, too? Geez. Leave some for the rest of us."

Naruto snickered and tossed back the rest of his drink.

"What did he do, clean out Ichiraku again?" a female voice suddenly asked slyly behind him. He knew who it was long before he turned around, the strong smell of cigar having given her away.

"One time," he sighed. "I did that _one time_, and I swear no one will let it go!"

"Aww, poor baby," Ino pouted as she theatrically blew smoke in his face.

He heard Konohamaru's somewhat put-out utterance of "Um…" but he ignored it.

"Wanna get out of here?" Naruto grinned up at her.

Tapping a finger to her lips, Ino pretended to consider it. "Hmm, you need a better offer than that. I'm having too much fun making your friends drool."

In the peripheral, he saw Konohamaru indiscreetly check the corners of his mouth, and Naruto's eyes narrowed slightly. If she wanted to turn this into a show, he could damn well comply with that. "Two words: kage bunshin."

She tilted her head, expression blank save for the raised eyebrow before her lips slowly twisted into a smirk. "Sold!" she exclaimed loudly and placed the cigar back between her teeth before tugging him off his barstool.

Naruto could feel Konohamaru glaring daggers into his back as Ino led him out of the pub and tried not to laugh. The boy really was hopeless. He should've been taking notes instead of pouting. Maybe he'd tell him so next time he saw him, Naruto thought.

And maybe he should quit worrying about it and limit his teachings to those of the nindo sort, he decided as Ino threw him one of _those_ looks over her shoulder. Not everyone had the natural charms to be a pimp like himself after all.


End file.
